Worth Waiting For
by xXDonnaTylerXx
Summary: Two weeks after the events of "Journey's End", and the Doctor is miserable, alone and wracked with guilt over what he did to Donna. But when he meets a stranger who claims to know him, it seems there may yet be hope. OS, Doctor/Donna


**This is quite a strange and random little oneshot, and takes place two weeks after Journey's End. Please do drop me a review if you feel like telling me what you anjoyed and what you didn't :) Much appreciated, hope you likee! **

**Donna xxx**

Worth Waiting For

Two weeks later, and he still didn't feel any better. It had been precisely fourteen days since he'd made the biggest mistake of his life, and wiped Donna Noble's mind. In those two weeks, he hadn't been on any adventures - what was the point? What on earth was the point in traveling ever onwards, never looking back?

The truth was, the Doctor was beginning to suspect that Davros had been right after all. He never stayed too long, never looked back because he dared not - he daren't stop and look at the damage he'd done, the countless lives he'd wrecked.

Take Rose, for example. She'd led a happy, normal life before he came along - a nice boyfriend, a doting mother, a secure job. She'd been heading for marriage, kids, a happy family, everything she deserved. But no, he'd whipped that out from under her feet, and she'd fallen in love with him immediately, ended up almost being killed countless times, been trapped in a parallel universe, working solidly for two years to come home, before being dumped right back on that planet where she started, to spend the rest of her life with a man who didn't love her. Fantastic.

Martha, too. She'd had hundreds of friends, a family who loved her, and had been well on her way to a degree and a job in medicine - until he'd entered, of course. The poor girl had fallen in love with him immediately, had constantly found herself alone on alien planets, had had to walk the earth for a year by herself and had her family captured and tortured. At least she was happy now, with a man she actually deserved.

But with Donna, it had always been different. There was nothing special or good about her life, even though she as a person deserved so much. She'd never had a permanent job in her life, had never received any praise or love from her mother. Her fiancé hadn't really wanted her, and he had been in cahoots with the Racnoss.

When they'd met, they had really needed each other. The Doctor's world had just collapsed at the loss of his best friend, Donna's world had been about to collapse at her disastrous wedding. They had helped each other equally to pick up the pieces, to learn to laugh again and enjoy life after losing absolutely everything.

And unlike Martha and Rose, she hadn't immediately fallen in love with him - which was probably why he so madly loved her back. It had been a gradual thing, but more recently they had both noticed their affect on one another. He had shown her how clever and special she really was - her ability to solve problems and understand people was really spectacular, and she was the only companion he'd ever even _considered _teaching how to fly the TARDIS.

And she had changed him, too, all for the better. Her unrelenting compassion and humanity had rubbed off on him, as well as her appreciation of the simpler things in life, the - as much as his previous incarnation would have hated him for it, it was true - the domestic. The settled lifestyle had never seemed more attractive to him, the prospect of jetting off to fix yet another unknown planet's problems never more daunting. He'd agreed to go to _Midnight, _for God's sake, on a package tour like some common tourist! Before her, not in a million years would he have gone there.

Only now, and indeed for a while, the normal, tourist life had been what he truly wanted. By the end, both the Doctor and Donna had stopped bothering to correct the people who assumed them to be a married couple - secretly, they both quite liked the idea. The idea of living the normal life they had both desired, both _deserved,_ seemed much more appealing than hopping from one planet to another for no real reason.

However, as far as they'd known, they'd had all the time in the world for all of that, and had been quite happy to travel for a while longer and enjoy each other's company. They had been so similar - never had anyone made him laugh as much; they had both come up with the same solutions and plans at the same time, and when he they visited the market on Shan Shen (another tourist spot - he really _was_ up for this), the brown coat she had chosen to wear looked not at all unlike his prized gift from Janis Joplin.

In other words, all had been going swimmingly - until she had told him about meeting Rose. Until she had spoken the two worlds that had torn his world apart: _Bad Wolf. _Until Davros, and the Daleks. The reality bomb... and the metacrisis. The _two-way _metacrisis that had successfully fulfilled all of Rose's hopes and dreams - but at the same time dashed all of the Doctor's and Donna's.

It had been the only option, it was just that simple. Either that, or Donna would have died - and the Doctor couldn't think of anything worse. Mind you, what had actually happened had been pretty close.

The memories swirled over him now, memories that he was sure would haunt him forever. Memories of wiping her mind whilst she begged him not to, of clinging to her desperately as she fell unconscious. Of carrying her gently out of the TARDIS for the last time, trying not to hurt her. Of sobbing, standing over her as she slept, so peaceful, right back in her house where she'd started. Of being unable to resist, and pulling the coat out from under her as she lay there, needing to keep something that was just so_ Donna_. Of trying to justify what he'd done to her mother and grandfather, all the while trying to stop himself from falling apart. Of very nearly failing at that task when his goodbye attempt had gone so wrong, of her paying him so little attention and breaking his heart once and for all. Of hastily saying his farewells to Wilfred, a man who he respected immensely, but hated all the same, purely because he would get to see Donna Noble every day for the rest of his life when the Doctor would never see her again.

The Doctor felt the tears come to his eyes as they did so regularly now, and abruptly sat up so he could clear his head... completely forgetting that he was currently lying on his back underneath the TARDIS grating, supposedly fixing a faulty connection but really just thinking about Donna. As if he ever thought about anything else.

All the same, somehow, although he was seeing stars, the Doctor managed to scramble out from underneath the floor, clutching his head where it had collided with the grating. Feeling slightly faint, he shut his eyes and took a deep breath - he really needed to calm down and put things into perspective.

But, it seemed, fate was not going to allow that at any cost, for as the Doctor opened his eyes once more, his vision now back to normal, he found himself staring directly at Donna's brown coat, which he had left proudly hanging over a railing next to his. His face falling, if possible, even more, he fingered the soft material, feeling more alone than he ever had in his life. There was just no escaping from this.

A statement that was confirmed as, after another deep breath and a whole lot of blinking, the Doctor turned to the controls to do some repairs. As he worked, he reached out and turned up the small portable radio that was balanced on top of the console (Donna had insisted on it, and he had become quite accustomed to having it playing in the background in the TARDIS - another of the simple, domestic things she had taught him to appreciate), only to hear that all too familiar opening beat and the classic _Laa la la, la la la laa la..._

With a sigh, the Doctor finally gave up pretending to work, and flopped down on the captain's chair.

"My sentiments exactly." he muttered with a small, bitter laugh as Kylie Minogue's_ Can't Get You Out Of My Head_ blasted from the small radio.

But, after a few moments of thought, he got to his feet again, and set the co-ordinates for a time when he knew not much happened - Earth, early in the year 2015. Not for any particular reason, only for the fact that if he didn't get off this ship soon and do _something, _he would go mad. Best to go somewhere familiar, all he needed was a walk, and twenty first century London seemed his best bet for proving Kylie wrong and managing to think about something else, _anything _other than Donna, even if just for a little while.

Seeing as all they had done for two weeks was float idly in the vortex, and the TARDIS was starting to get a tad restless, she landed in only a short amount of time with a loud, and quite possibly defiant thud. And he was beyond grateful for this, because for all the Doctor adored his faithful ship, the only purpose she currently served seemed to be reminding him endlessly of her. Of the times they'd had together, the places they'd visited, the talks they'd had on board their ever-moving home...

Which was why, when she landed, the Doctor was so very quick to seize his coat from the railing and dart down the ramp and outside, striding down the street and not once looking back as the door swung shut behind him.

But the rush of confidence he felt certainly didn't last long - after just ten minutes of walking along the crowded street, the Doctor knew it had been a bad idea. London, on a Saturday, in 2015, was not a good place to come to try and forget someone - because there would always be far too many things to remind you of them. And he found that out the hard way.

His hearts leapt with every red haired woman he saw, and gave a painful jolt at every happy couple walking hand in hand.

He turned hopefully in spite of himself when a woman stalked past him, loudly and sarcastically saying _"Well, isn't that _brilliant_!"_ into a mobile phone.

He almost cried out when another lady walked past, because although she was tall, slim, brunette and clearly not his, she was wearing a corporate name badge reading _Donna. _

Okay, he was starting to get strange looks from passers-by - understandable, really, when he was standing gawping at random people and objects and most likely looked as if he were about to cry. That was how he felt, anyhow, and he just needed to get back. Making up his mind, he rounded a corner into a smaller, less crowded side street so he could breathe at last.

He knew a shortcut back to where he'd left the TARDIS and immediately set off, but over the sound of his Converse frantically pounding along on the pavement, he heard another sound... a voice, shouting his name.

At first he ignored it, figuring it must be in his head. But, as he continued to hurry along the street, it became harder and harder to deny - there was a woman's voice coming from somewhere behind him, calling the word_ Doctor_ over and over again. He stopped finally, a look of confusion coming over his face as he heard another sound, a harsh rattling as though wheels were being dragged quickly along the cobbled street.

And, as at last he turned around, he saw that that was exactly what it was. A woman was dashing towards him, dodging the crowd, and managing to go pretty fast considering she was pushing a pram along in front of her. He watched, bewildered, as she got nearer to him, her curly hair bouncing over her shoulders as the wind caught it.

And then suddenly she was in front of him, smiling broadly as if he were her oldest and dearest friend.

"It _is _you!" the woman gasped joyously, and before he knew remotely what was happening or who on earth she was, she threw her arms around him, babbling excitedly all the while.

"'Cos I just saw the coat and the hair and at first I was like _"No, it can't be,"_ but then I just had to make sure because I didn't think we were ever gonna _see_ you again and I couldn't miss the chance or you would have never gotten to meet her!"

All of this without taking the breath she needed, only confusing the Doctor further. She pulled back from him, and he could take her in properly for the first time: quite a small woman dressed in a white, belted winter coat and boots. Her hair was a chocolate brown colour not dissimilar to his, a mass of tight curls falling to just above her shoulders. She was fresh faced and pretty, her cheeks a deep pink colour from the cold and the running and, no doubt, all the talking.

"So?" she asked after a moment, beaming expectantly, "What d'you think?"

The Doctor merely stared blankly at this total stranger, unable to grasp exactly what she was saying and how on earth she seemed to know so much about him.

"Aaah..." he managed finally, speaking very quickly, "Wh- what do I think of what?"

"Bless you, all confused! No sleep, Doctor, does that mean yours has arrived?" the woman's eyes lit up, and suddenly she seemed overjoyed, "My gosh, did it go okay? When was it, how is she? Boy or girl? Is there a name?"

Her voice rose in pitch and gained speed as she fired questions at him, questions he didn't understand and couldn't answer.

But, yet again, before he had a chance to attempt an response, she was chattering away once more.

"Maybe not, from the look on your face. But at any rate, she must be near the end by now! Oh, I'll bet that woman of yours is the one keepin' you awake! Bless you, poor thing, I know how much I was complaining to Chris in the last few weeks. Made his life a misery, I did, always fetching and carrying!" she babbled, and the Doctor could hardly keep up, "Mind you, it's not much better now her majesty finally made an appearance last month."

Seeming not to notice that he wasn't following her in the slightest, the woman gestured to the pram beside her, and, bewildered but with little choice, the Doctor peered in to see a tiny infant, gazing up at him with the widest, bluest of eyes. For some reason that he couldn't quite fathom and had never been an issue before, looking down at this baby brought a lump to his throat, a tear to his eye, and for the thousandth time today, Donna entered his mind.

"She's beautiful." he told the woman truthfully, and she beamed in the proud way that only a new mother can.

"I know." she agreed, the smile still firmly in place, "Alexandra Imogen West, born on December the third, 2014."

"That's... lovely." he managed, desperately scanning his mind for any time he may have met this woman before. But it was no use - never mind the embarrassment caused, he was just going to have to admit it.

"Really, really fantastic," he assured her hurriedly, "But... wh- _who_ exactly are you?"

She looked puzzled, but the jolly smile remained on her face as she replied.

"What d'you mean, Doctor?" she asked, as though she thought he was joking, "It's me, it's Maggie."

It didn't strike a chord with him at all, and the woman's smile faded for the first time as his face remained blank.

"M- Magda West?" she tried, sounding unsure, "I don't understand, we met just a couple of months ago. I mean, you said the two of you led a busy life, all that traveling, but I would have thought you'd remember saving an eight-month pregnant woman from her psychotic alien boss!"

And suddenly, it all clicked into place, what must have happened: it was Sally Sparrow all over again. God, he really couldn't leave the TARDIS one single time without something like this happening, could he?

"Sorry, sorry." he said, glad at least that he knew what was going on now, "It must be confusing, but... you know, time travel and everything, things don't always happen in quite the right order for me. Meaning-"

"_Oh!" _the woman who had introduced herself as Magda shook her head, smiling once more, a smile that was instantly infectious, "I am sorry, I didn't think. Erm... shall we just start again?"

"I'd like that." he said gratefully, still wondering about some of the things she'd said, as she mimed rewinding before offering a gloved hand.

"Maggie." she said as he shook her hand, "And this is my daughter, Alex."

He smiled now, glad that things had been worked out, "I'm-"

"The Doctor, I know." she finished for him, nodding, "I've met you before, even if you don't know me... does this happen to you all the time?"

He considered, "On the odd occasion."

And how he wished it didn't. This, as much as anything, was the kind of mix-up that made him long for a quiet, normal life, no danger, not constantly traveling, not so many names and faces and dates to remember. No risk of running into people you hadn't met yet, of the woman you love accidentally absorbing alien knowledge and needing her mind wiped...

"God, no wonder you were so confused!" Magda's voice snapped him out of his drifting thoughts, his attention focused once again on her face as she regarded him, "Not a demanding, pregnant woman keeping you awake then, just a case of me showing up too soon in your timeline, eh?"

Her tone was light as she made a joke, but the Doctor wasn't laughing.

"Yeah..." his brow furrowed as he tried to get his head around what she'd just said, "Just a quick question, Maggie... who exactly would this woman be that you keep talking about?"

She blinked, looking surprised, "Well, Donna, of course!"

And the Doctor's hearts literally skipped a beat.

"What?" was all he could manage, his eyes wide and his voice a mere whisper. Could this possibly mean what he thought it did?

"Oh." her face fell, and she shifted between feet, looking uncomfortable, "Tell me I haven't just dropped myself in it again. Have you not met Donna yet? I really should just shut up, I'm probably spoiling-"

"No no no no, I..." he assured her hurriedly, before clearing his throat in an attempt to keep it together, "I know Donna, all right. But she, erm... but I can't... she's not..."

He sighed, angry at himself for being overly emotional and not being able to think straight.

"I'm sorry." he said finally, and exhaled heavily before forcing himself to look up, right into the baffled woman's eyes.

"But are you telling me, Magda West…" his voice was deadly serious, and quiet, "…that in your past, and therefore _my_ _future, _I was traveling with a woman named Donna Noble?"

Magda swallowed, and there was a good few seconds of silence before, painfully slowly, she nodded.

And the Doctor almost exploded. Suddenly, and as an enormous grin lit up his face, he threw his arms around her, lifting off her feet a woman who, although practically a stranger, had just delivered the best news he'd ever received in his life.

"Thank you." he told her wholeheartedly as he finally released her, "Thank you, _so _much."

"It's... honestly okay!" she assured him, sounding a little bemused, "But Doctor, I don't understand... what exactly have I done? Where _is _Donna?"

"I lost her." he said, and strangely it didn't hurt quite as much to say it this time, "I had to leave her behind, I didn't have a choice. And I've hated it, really, really... _hated _being without her."

Maggie's eyes were wide, her expression one of sadness as she spoke softly:

"That's awful. I can't imagine you being without her, the two of you - when I met you, that was - you just seemed so... so..." she couldn't bring herself to finish.

"I know." the Doctor said quietly with a nod, and there were a few moments of silence as the two of them were in deep thought.

"Anyway!" he cried, clapping his hands together, and Maggie jumped slightly before smiling again, "That was before! It's alright now, see, because now I know that one day, I'm gonna get her back! And it doesn't matter when, or how it happens, because you've told me the outcome, told me it's all gonna be alright! You're the proof, Magda, the proof that one day we'll be together, still traveling, saving people, and she'll be..."

And that was when it hit him. He physically couldn't finish his sentence, because that was the moment he remembered everything Maggie had said, all the hints she'd dropped. Everything that he hadn't understood before suddenly clicked into place, and it made the Doctor's head spin, his eyes widen, and he brought a hand to his forehead as he looked slowly up at her again.

"When you said..." he forced out at last, "When you met her, _us... _Donna was...?"

Magda nodded, "She was almost seven months pregnant, just a few weeks behind me when we met."

"And..." he swallowed, "I was the..."

"Oh, yes." she nodded, beaming, "The overprotective, firm, nervous, terrified but _bliss_fully happy, doting dad-to-be."

* * *

It was as though the TARDIS knew, as though she had heard everything he had, so different was the atmosphere as he walked inside. Whereas before, it had seemed a cold, lonely place that was constantly reminding him of the loss he'd suffered, it now seemed warmer, more homely. Truth be told, he was glad to get inside, unlike earlier when he'd been so very desperate just to escape.

And yes, as he laid his coat over the railing, as he darted to the console, as he set the controls to random with a delighted smile on his face, he was reminded of Donna. But now, after hearing Magda's story, after discovering that there was hope after all, he didn't mind. If anything, he wanted reminding of her as much as possible - how it felt to have her around the place, how right it felt when she threw her arms around him at the end of another adventure. How much he needed her, and just how much he loved her.

He knew it was wrong to have this little glimpse of the future, could practically hear River Song screeching _"Spoilers!"_ into his ear, but at this point, it was worth it. Had he not known, he knew that eventually he would have given up hope. That he would have slid out of control, been overcome by his own grief, his own misery, anger and guilt. But this way, he could be happy.

He could continue to travel, for the time being, throw himself into helping people, rescue civilizations, running far more than was ever necessary. And he would enjoy it, knowing that sometime soon, he would be with her again, and live the life he'd come to long for.

He would simply keep trying. He would continue to think of new, possible ways of bringing her back, and he would never give up, never be disheartened when at first they failed. He would try every single thing he could think of (and with that much knowledge, he could think of a_ lot_) , just in case one of silly little ideas proved to be the one that worked, as he knew one eventually must.

And he would work for as long as it took, be it a matter of days, of weeks, of months, of _years. _Because in his opinion, the reward, the _life _that awaited him at the end of the toil, of the failure and the pain, was most definitely one worth waiting for.


End file.
